marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Faustus (Watcher Datafile)
DOCTOR FAUSTUS Johann Fennhoff secret Johan Fennhoff was the mastermind behind the neo-Nazi group National Force, directing them behind the scenes. He was responsible for the creation of the villain known as the Grand Director to lead the National Force, as well as brainwashing S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sharon Carter and programming her to commit suicide (though Carter survived). Faustus mentally conditioned Everyman to be his operative, later known as Zeitgeist. He used his Absorbascann to draw in psychic power from other people in an attempt to mentally defeat Mister Fantastic and prove his worth to the Secret Empire. Everyman subsequently battled Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic, using a ray to temporarily deprive Reed Richards of his intellect, but the two heroes were nevertheless able to prevail and restore Richards to normal. When Richards subsequently sought Everyman's backer, Faustus attempted to drive him to die of despair by making it appear that he had killed the rest of the Fantastic Four using elaborate androids, but Richards realized their true natures and defeated Faustus's plan, apparently causing the psychiatrist to have a breakdown. Faustus then allied with the Red Skull, and occupied the Skull's mansion for a time. He was presumed dead, living undercover as a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychiatrist, and in the employ of the Red Skull. Faustus was tasked with manipulating Sharon Carter, and claimed responsibility for Carter's increasing romantic attachment to Captain America. Faustus was responsible for manipulating Sharon Carter into assassinating Captain America. It was further discovered that the Captain America from the 1950s remained alive in Faustus' possession, recuperating slowly, and he was reconditioned and sent against the new Captain America, James Barnes. Johann Fennhoff was born in Vienna, Austria. He became a psychiatrist and criminal mastermind. He proclaimed himself the "Master of Mens' Minds," and was known for the use of psychological methods of combat. His plots typically involved manipulating his foes into positions where they would, essentially, kill themselves. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Charismatic, Master of Men’s Minds, Neo-Nazi Power Sets MANIPULATIVE MIND Enhanced Intellect D8, Psychic Resistance D8 SFX: Dark Night of the Soul. When inflicting emotional stress or complications based around the target’s desires and fears, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Focus. In a pool including a Manipulative Mind power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: Psychic Countermeasures. On a successful reaction against a telepathic or psychic attack action, inflict mental stress with your effect die at no cost or step up by +1 by spending a doom die. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Manipulative Mind. Recover Manipulative Mind when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental or emotional trauma, shutdown Manipulative Mind until you recover that trauma. MIND MACHINES Light Control D8, Mind Control D8 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your dice pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Holograms. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Light Control to create illusion-based assets or complications. SFX: Neural Feedback Amplifier. While complications or stress from Mind Control actions are active on a character, step up or double Mind Control in an action against that character. SFX: Psychoactive Chemicals. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Mind Control to inflict persuasion-based complications or mental stress. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Mind Machines power or SFX to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Covert Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Psych Master D10, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Nazi Category:Brand Corperation Category:National Force Category:Skeleton Crew